


he loves you the same

by strawberricream



Series: lovestruck, watching over each other [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lingerie, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: one time, back in high-school, atsumu had told you, half-asleep in a midnight call, that he hoped you’d never forget him. funny, you’d thought, “as if the earth could forget the sun” (beau taplin).
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: lovestruck, watching over each other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921402
Kudos: 132





	he loves you the same

you were in a blissful daze as you and atsumu spent the rest of the afternoon together. actually, you're still in a daze. it’s just that this one was due to the fact that he's currently fucking your brains out. 

you had dinner, took a shower. tomo begged for another walk so atsumu decided to take her. (he had actually decided to go buy a bunch of your favourite snacks before coming home to marathon a bunch of movies with you, but whatever). you decided to pull out that one lingerie set you never wore. you were going to wear it last week and surprise him after he came home after a night out with the guys, but he had drank like a horse and promptly passed out on the floor of the kitchen after you tried to get him a glass of water. 

this time, he didn’t come back to you half unconscious so when you pulled him into your bedroom, locked the door, stripped yourself down, straddled him and asked if he could fuck you raw, he thinks you might as well have punched him. 

he wanted to keep as much of the lace on as possible, pushing your thong to the side to get to your tight pussy and keeping your waist garter and thigh highs on. after all, they frame your hips and ass so nicely. your bra came off only because he wanted to leer at your plump tits as they bounced with his thrusts. 

“‘ts-tsumu!” face down, ass up, you do nothing but take. you’re leaning on the edge of one of your cabinets and your nails hurt from how hard they’re scratching at the wood, but nothing feels as good as his cock does. 

“f-fuck!” he snarls, raising one of your legs for better access. you keen, gasping for air as the change in angle presses his cock deeper inside you. you clench around him in response. he swears and slaps your ass, watching it the skin ripple.  you gasp, nearly sobbing at the impact. he drills into you while his balls slap against your clit and you’re so wet, you’re dripping all over the floor. he licks his lips, can tell you’re close. your pussy is twitching like mad, hellbent on keeping his fat cock inside, but he pulls out and you sob at the emptiness.  he shushes you, kissing your temple and cheeks as he brings his fingers back to gently stroke over your folds and gaping hole. 

“‘tsumuuu,” you whine pathetically. 

he brings you to the bed to lie on your back and  teases his shaft and head over your pussy, loving how your hole twitches in anticipation. you whine and hiccup. “p-please, ‘tsumu!” he rubs his calloused hands over your inner thighs, thumb coming to play with your clit. your hips jolt. you were being such a good little wife; might as well call you that already since there was no way he'd let anyone else lay a finger on you. it was him you wore your cute little lingerie set for, him you were going to walk down the aisle for, him you were going to spend the rest of your life with. 

you’re still whining, hips coming up to grind back against his cock. he laughs smugly at your little display and you pout. what was the asshole thinking of now? 

“if it’s such a ch-chore, then—!”

“a chore?” he croons.  you swallow, feeling inexplicably shy with the way he was looking down at you: pupils blown out, heavy cock against his abdomen, chest slick with a light sheen of sweat. he sits in between your legs, hooking a hand underneath a knee as he swipes his cock over your dripping hole. 

“you’re never a chore, baby,” he drawls, pushing himself in. 

you sigh happily, hands gripping the sheets with the lovely way he was filling you to the brim. you feel yourself get lightheaded all over again.  he takes a short breath to get used to the feeling of your tight walls clenching around him. when he starts amping up to the punishing pace he had earlier, you start whimpering. he takes a mental picture of your incoherent state, so desperate for him and him only. his blood burns with possessiveness seeing you all prettied up for him, accepting everything he was giving you. his hooded eyes never leave your face. 

“f-fuck, baby,” he groans, hand tightening around your thigh. he leans down, holding himself up with his right forearm.  “you’re takin’ me so fuckin’ good—ah, shit—.”

he buries his face into your neck as your arms come up around his neck and shoulders. the hand on your thigh moves up to play with your clit as he sucks purple and blue into your skin.  your face burns with his groans and grunts right by your ear, cherishing every sound. 

“‘t-tsumu,” you mewl. “i-i love you!”

he swears, chest tightening up at your proclamation that he never gets tired of hearing. his thrusts get harder, arousal clouding his mind, as he wants nothing more than to mark you, claim you as his. he lifts himself up a touch, lips ghosting over yours and you feel like you’re about to pass out with the look of genuine adoration and love in his expression. 

he groans, “you always take such good care of me, baby—f-fuck—love you so fucking much.” 

the warmth in your chest spreads throughout your entire body as you tighten around him and cum. you sob and kiss him desperately as atsumu groans and cums inside you moments later. he rests his forehead on yours, rutting his hips to prevent his cum from slipping out as  his hands move down to trace the edges of the lace on your skin.

“‘tsumu?” you cup a hand over his cheek. 

“hm?”

“thank you for loving me,” you whisper, lips meeting his hairline. 

he buries his head into your neck, mumbling a soft, “anything for you, baby” through tears as the two of you lie there, shrouded in lace, cotton, the moon and the beautiful entwinement of your lives.


End file.
